


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very nearly an anti-ship drabble. I always thought they made <em>terrible</em> match. However, I was asked to write them, so I did my best to not make it an anti-ship drabble. Judge for yourself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is very nearly an anti-ship drabble. I always thought they made _terrible_ match. However, I was asked to write them, so I did my best to not make it an anti-ship drabble. Judge for yourself.

He made her weak. She tried to tell him so once, but he would not believe it, and praised her strengths until she kissed him quiet out of sheer desperation.

He made her weak; his goodness would disarm her as surely as a blow to the knees would drop an enemy; he had no faults, and through him the day shone brighter, and all evil seemed to disappear from the world.

He made her weak; but beneath this peace, she rediscovered strength, and in her age, in her true grandeur, the Lady of Ithilien shone as bright as her husband.


End file.
